


Salacious Summons

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Rough Sex, Shanghai - Freeform, but hes ok with it in the end, cult sacrifice, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Jesse find himself in an unsavory position...until a particular individual reveals himself to be the orchestra tor of it all.





	Salacious Summons

**Author's Note:**

> A valentine's gift for @Hanzo titmada on discord.
> 
> part of the Hanzo's Hole Horde Server Secret Valentine Event.
> 
> Hope you love it!

“I recon’ you don’t plan ta handle a man kindly, do ya’?” -McCree

How he got here, he couldn’t really tell you. One minute he was gaily scuffing his boots down the hackneyed concrete drawing that sweet taste from a double corona. The next he’s blind to everything but the slits of orangey gold light that sparkle in through the sweaty fabric covering his eyes. It’s nothing but a shitty burlap strap tied far too tight around his head but, fuck if it ain’t damn irritating. ‘Couldn’t have used a less itchy blindfold?’ He knew being shanghai’d wasn’t the most comfortable ride in the world but, hell if they couldn’t sacrifice some higher quality rope and a damn bandana. The rope was worn and scratching on the already scarred skin of his wrist and ankles enough to make a man complain...if his mouth wasn’t taped shut.

Finally after a good long ride of nothing but the cold sharp metal of a car trunk to keep him company his captors lugged his - less than compliant - body out and through pricks and pine needles for a good couple yards before cracking a wipe on his ass and sending him to his knees on the dry cracked forest floor.

The sunsets light sent a flare of pain through his eyes as his blindfold was cut free and the tape on his mouth ripped - painfully - from his face, taking a good many beard hairs with it.

After his eyes find their focus, the sight of twenty or so blue hooded cloak wearing figures stand in a crowd a ways in front of him. Above him is some strange kind of arch way made completely of twigs or sticks or the like.

Soon enough the groups chatter develops into a cadence of chants that send a chill down Jesse’s spine. The sun crawling down its arch as they droned on.

The crisp light echoes of fire cracked the air as a full pire of flame burst to life behind him. With an oozing calm a figure stepped forward from the bright searing heat and stood before him.

A visage of unabashed perfection stood before him in its humble human form. The man’s - if he was even human - long silken onyx hair flowed in a waft over his shoulder only pulling the eye to his ever more intimidating - arousing - physique clad in a royal sapphire pinstripe suit. The cinch of his waist accentuating his powerful chest causing an aura of inferiority to engulf any who dare to look. Jesse’s eyes dart away instinctually before slowly returning to the face above him as the clearing of the man's throat commands.

Sharp cheekbones and a slender but, robust jaw delicately adorned with a perfectly trimmed goatee come into view. Jesse’s eyes blow wider as his brain bit by bit realizes who stands before him.

The corporate CEO of Vice Media Enterprises (One of the most despised Companies in the world.) “Hanzo”, The bastards name if he recalls correctly, stands above him. The man’s eyes glowing with an inhuman white light. No iris or pupil to be seen. 

A salacious smile emerges on the man’s lips causing him to all but forget the horde of worshipers around him as he’s soon pulled into the portal of fire before him losing all sense of where and when. 

The nauseating journey thankfully was a short one as he all too too found his jean clad ass pushed down into just about the softest mattress he'd ever had the pleasure of laying in.

But unfortunately, the comfort was short lived. For as soon as he’d had the time to sink into the plush sheets, he was once again pushed to the hard floor knees first with a hand as a greeting around his neck.

Jesse only managed to gag and hiss through his gritted teeth as he tried to fight against the man holding him.

“Hmmm, even up close you do not disappoint my expectations.” The gruff deep voice like velvet purred out as the hand released its hold on his windpipe. Through his coughs and splatters of breath he managed to look up at the man.

“And exactly what expectations did you have? Don’t really remember ever meetin’ you before.” The wise crack was a reflex though even he knew it might not have been one of his brightest ideas to let his mouth run. Then again, it’d gotten him out of quite a few strange situations before.

The hot press of supple lips met his and nearly knocked him completely out of his train of thought as it soon progressed into deliciously slick wipes of tongue invading his mouth like a gift straight out of hells fire. His body leaning into the touch out of pure instinct to chase the pleasure.

But, the sensation comes to an abrupt end as he pulls away gasping and hissing in pain at the feel of Hanzo’s boot pressing into his sensitive balls. Jesse moans and howls in an odd mixture of pleasurable pain whilst Hanzo stands above him.

“I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time. Always just outside of my reach. Leaving just before I arrive and staying just out of my crosshairs like fleeing prey. But, you liked that, didn’t you?” Hanzo lorded over him pressing his boot upward and pressing his half hard cock tight against his groin. 

Jesse groaned and grit his teeth in a flurry of emotions. He didn’t know how to react. As a reporter you were always made to find the best story and often came predisposed with a healthy dose of insatiable curiosity. However strange it may be Hanzo had caught his eye and he just *had* to know more. But, as with any smart man. He knew to keep his distance. He’d tried to anyway.

“I promised those imbeciles a rare gift if they made their next sacrifice you. I suppose I will have to keep up my end of the bargain. Now,” Hanzo let out a malicious purr at the prospect of moving forward with his plans. “You are going to fuck me, eat me out, and then fuck me again. If I like you enough. I will keep you. If not, then I will have to decide what to do with you.” Hanzo cut the seams of his shirt before ripping it off his body and laying waste to the remainder of his clothes.

“I do not believe you will object. Hmm?” Hanzo then stood and stripped his own body of his clothes - displaying the absolute beauty of the man.

“No,” Jesse agrees, “But, then again don’t look like I really get a choice now do I?” Jesse cracked a smile before feeling the man pull him up and push him on to the bed once again.

Truly he didn’t have any objections. Though the setting wasn’t really ideal. Given the chance to fuck a man he’d let lay waste to his lonely nights and too many sets of bed sheets was an opportunity he wasn’t going to miss. The act itself is very much consented to.

The faint pleasure of nothing but skin on skin in the blink of an eye caused him to stutter but what truly took his breath away was seeing as the man above him grow in size, his skin turning an ashen gray and angry red paint appearing on his skin, melting away the revenant blue that laid there.

Two horns pressed into his forehead as Hanzo reignited the heat between their lips and his tail soon found itself wrapped ever so tenderly around Jesse’s throbbing length, stroking him to full hardness in record time.

The demon took up his rightful place in Jesse’s lap and rubbed his cock briskly against the tantalizing trail of hair along his abdomen.

“Can’t rightly touch ya’ with my hands tied, darlin’.” The rope still remained tight around his wrists and ankles but, with the glint of tooth and nail the threads gave way and his hands found their new home gliding along the skin of Hanzo’s taut thighs. “Thank ya’, kindly.”

“My pleasure,” Hanzo purrs again, growling at his lack of fear. But, that's what he likes about Jesse. The reckless grit and shameless way he goes after anything and everything he wants.

Jesse planted his feet solidly on the mattress and thrust up grinding into Hanzo’s tight ass. In response, Hanzo lifted edging closer to his cock and teasing him.

“Are you ready to begin?” Hanzo pulls back and positions Jesse’s cock at his entrance rubbing the tip over his slick hole.

The only answer Jesse gives is the gasp of breath that escapes him as Hanzo sinks down on him all in one heavy thrust. The slick grip of Hanzo’s insides placing him in a sea of pleasure.

The rhythm is soon set, rough quick thrust of their hips meeting and grinding together in pursuit of that electric fire coiling between them.

Hanzo is reduced to a mess of moans and whispers of teeth as he rides out his pleasure on Jesse’s gifted cock. Jesse does much the same. Balls slapping solidly against the muscles of Hanzo’s ass as he meets each heavy thrust.

The heat building, Jesse grips tightly to Hanzo’s waist as he bottoms out time and time again, the feel igniting his end before he’d had time to even know he was cumming. Hanzo too sprayed the expanse of his toned chest with ropes of creamy white cum and screams of ecstasy.

Collapsing down, the demon sank his fangs into the meat of Jesse’s shoulder pulling a scream from the man but of pleasure not pain.

The mark of the demon was left embedded in his skin, marked for as long as Hanzo let him be.

The two of them laid chest to chest pulling in gasps of air as they struggled to ease down from the high.

Jesse takes a deep breath and sighs contentedly. Happy with where his...misfortunate evening had ended him.

“We aren’t done yet, Cowboy.” Hanzo pulls up off his flaccid cock and he watches as his own cum dribbles out of the man’s abused hole.

Jesse returns that same sinister smile the demon had given him earlier, “Then why don’t you turn around and I can get started?”


End file.
